1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an open roof construction is known in several versions thereof, wherein the plate may close the entire roof opening or only function as a front panel or as a wind deflector. In order to prevent wind entry at the front edge of the plate in the upwardly pivoted position of the plate, a sealing element is provided, which is secured either to the plate or to the stationary part disposed before said plate, while the other part is in engagement therewith and must remain so. Several vertical adjusting mechanisms have been developed to ensure that the front edge of the plate indeed remains in engagement with the seal. With the increase of the transverse curvature of vehicle roofs and the increasingly round shape of the front edge of the roof opening, and thus of the closing elements of open roof constructions, it is becoming increasingly difficult to maintain the seal on the front side of the plate in the various positions of the plate.